


Underneath The Insicurity

by ThatOneWeirdWriter



Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gentle Kissing, Heterochromia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Realistic Minecraft, SapNap and George are Like Brothers, Scars, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, its really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter
Summary: Dream has never taken off his mask, George has never taken off his goggles. What would happen if the two revealed their faces to each other?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 596





	Underneath The Insicurity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sunny_Sunflower for this request! I did change it slightly but still hope you enjoyed reading it!

The loud chopping of wood was soothing in a way for Dream. It was just him alone in a forest, cutting down trees for wood and then at sunset going back home with the materials. It gave him time to clear his head and think without being interrupted by SapNap and George fighting, Tommy screaming, Tubbo trying to help but really making things harder, or Fundy and Wilbur yelling about something in the garden. The house was always full of noise and Dream barely had any quiet time to just breath. 

Not to say he hated the house, because that wasn't true, he loved it. He got really homesick if he had to go on long journeys to find other biomes and resources, He got used to the loud environment of the home, but sometimes he just needed space. Everyone had their own secret places they would run off to if things got stressful or too hectic at the house. Dream remembers the time George ran out of the house after him and SapNap had a pretty bad fight and didn't return till sunset the next day. Everyone had lost their minds trying to find the boy. 

That was always something Dream loved about their family, everyone cared a lot about each other and their well-being. Sure Fundy and Wilbur fought like children but they also hung out a lot and were pretty close. Tommy complained about Tubbo a lot but Dream knew that if Tubbo was ever hurt that Tommy would reel himself back and apologize. Those two were such good friends and for every time Tommy said Tubbo was clingy he thinks that Tommy likes it. Tubbo was his back bone, without him Tommy seemed not as animated. 

Not that he would ever admit it, just like how SapNap would never admit how much he cared for George, or how George did really love his friends but just couldn't say it. Which was fine, Dream was happy to wait for the boy to do it when he was ready. George did come from a village far away from where they set up their base and no-one really knows what happened there.

George was always quick to avoid the topic of his old home, a look of anger and sadness washing over his features. Everyone quickly learned that it was a sensitive topic for the boy. There was a sensitive topic for everyone, Wilbur hated talking about his older crew, Tommy and Tubbo never spoke of where they came from, SapNap got aggressive anytime someone brought up fire, and Fundy was wary about the nether and lava. Dream has his own sensitive topic, which was his mask. He, like George, never took it off in front of people and when his slept kept his door locked.

Dream was so deep in though that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. The grass curving around the black boots of the figure and diamond axe held firmly in their grip as they walked up the Dream. They reached a hand out and lightly tapped his shoulder, startling the boy out of his thoughts and swiftly turning around and swinging his axe. The person ducked and let out a yelp as Dream collected himself. 

The mask wearing male now could see out of his mesh covered eye holes that the figure was George. Shaking slightly and panting, his axe now discarded at his side as he slowly sunk into a sitting position. The two stared for a moment, each calming down and letting their nerves settle and fizzle out. Like a sparkler, the flame sending a burst of energy but slowly as it ended loosing all the power it once had. Dream was the first to speak, voice muffled slightly by his mask but everyone at the house was used to it, George was no exception to this. _(kinda like the masks we wear now just a little clearer.. also wear a mask, don't be selfish)_

"You okay?"

Worry was a prominent emotion in his voice as he scanned the boy for any injury, his vision slightly worse from the black mesh. George looked up, his eyes shielded by the thick lenses of his goggles as the nodded. His body still slightly trembling but much less than when it started. Dream extended a hand which the shorter boy gratefully took after picking up his axe. His head only reaching up to Dreams shoulders, Dream found it cute but the other begged to differ in that debate. 

"Good, but what the hell were you thinking sneaking up on my like that?!" 

Dreams voice wasn't a yell more of a stern and louder than normal voice. George flinched back a little, making guilt rise in Dream, he knew the boy hated loud noises. He had plenty of panic attacks due to unexpected creepers and Tommy lighting TNT in the nether to find ancient debris. George got over the initial flinch of fear and retorted Dreams statement.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you! Are you going deaf because it was not being quiet."

"No I was just thinking and I guess I didn't hear you. Sorry.."

A silence then washed over the two. It wasn't tense or awkward silence like other times. It gave Dream enough time to slip back into his own world, thinking about anything his mind could supply himself with. He went back to cutting down the tree, George still behind him but soon after he started chopping George did too.

George was always a mystery to the people in the house, he was the last to arrive and was severely injured when they had found him. Even then the goggles he wore were still shielding his eyes from everyone. Dream has thought about why he never takes them off, maybe for the same reason Dream never takes off his mask. Maybe there is a different reason. 

Dream wore his mask because of insecurity and fear. Hating the way his face looked, maybe George felt that way too. Maybe it had something to do with his eyes? George was colorblind, maybe the goggles helped him see colors. Dream was always curious about the item, but curiosity did kill the cat. At the same time satisfaction brought it back, so maybe it wont hurt to ask.

"George.?"

He turned to face (mask??) George, who perked up at his name. His soft brown hair slightly blowing in the wind, revealing a little more of his forehead. A blush finding it's way on Dreams face as the boy lightly tilted his head, like a confused dog. Dream had already come to terms with having a crush on George, he had known he was gay or at least not straight.

"Yeah?"

A sudden wave of anxiety washed over Dream, paralyzing him in place as his mind moved faster than he could comprehend. Coming up with every possible 'what if' scenarios and then some. What if George took offence to him asking? What if George hated him for asking? What if George got super upset and never talked to Dream again? What if George started having a panic attack because of him? What if George slapped him and ran away? What if George passed out because of shock? What if George-

"DREAM"

Dream was pulled from his spiraling thoughts by George shouting his name. His face laced with concern and worry, as he stared at the blond. The sun was setting covering the world in a warm, orange glow and slowly watched the two boys from afar. Its warmth providing a comfort and safe feeling, as if nothing would ruin the feelings they had for each other. Dream too a deep breath, filling the bottoms of his lungs with much needed oxygen and soothing his nerves.

"George why do you never take off your goggles?"

As soon as the worlds feel from his mouth it felt as if a weight that had been heavy on his chest was now gone. Lifted up into the sky by the sun, her warmth and comfort never leaving but staying there as a support for anything George threw at him. Which Dream now knows isn't much. The male froze in his place, a look of sadness and confusion drifting onto his features. He spoke soft, barely above a whisper and Dream had to catch it before the words flew away into the wind.

"Why do you never take off you mask?"

The question being thrown back at him wasn't something he had prepared for but knew by heart. The only question is if he was ready to tell George his dark secret, a secret no-one knows of. How insecure he really was, how under the confident laughs and amazing fighting held a boy who just wanted to be recognized and loved. To be showered in affection and not forgotten, he wanted to be there, a presence that people saw and looked apon. Not white noise that was a after thought or just as important as the dead leaf being carried by the wind. 

"I- I don't like my face.."

Dream knew his voice sounded weak and small, almost vulnerable. It was odd, his normal voice holding so much confidence and pride, for that to be gone and now a tone that George had never heard come from him before was odd. Not bad, just a new experience. Dream flinched as he felt a hand rest on his forearm, that hand belonging to George. The warmth of his body seeping though his hoodie and flush to his skin. 

George kept a steady and soft smile as his slowly pulled his goggles from his eyes to his head, revealing two different colored eyes. One brown and one blue. A weird but beautiful blend of green in both, the green taking up only a quarter of the brown but half of the blue. Each color seemingly competing with each other but at the same time living in harmony. The blend of the pigments light and subtle but still there and lively. A gasp drawn from Dreams throat as he lightly touched Georges cheek. Squinting to see the colors behind the mesh of his eye holes before getting enough confidence to take off his mask. Georges eyes widened before wandering all over his face.

Dreams skin a canvas of freckles, his emerald eyes drifting to the side as his face warmed. What really got George's attention was the massive scar covering the top right of Dreams face, the skin lighter and looked more rough. Still George felt himself swoon at the males face. George wanted to lay down next to Dream and count every one of the freckles, stare into Dreams eyes that he had every small difference memorized, and kiss the scar until Dream felt confident in his looks. He was like a carved statue, his face perfect to George in every way. 

It was silent, the two staring at the new found looks of each other, subtly getting closer with every passing second before finally letting their lips meet in a light kiss. The two surging with love and passion, not realizing that night had come or that the house members were worried, or that they needed to get home. The two just stood, the moonlight illuminating their bodies as the kiss became deeper and more passionate but never heated. 

They both decided that their insecurities were beautiful in someone else's eyes.


End file.
